<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Geminio by blessedbychan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286355">Geminio</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedbychan/pseuds/blessedbychan'>blessedbychan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SKZ Little Adventures in Hogwarts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Christmas Special, M/M, Spells &amp; Enchantments</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:28:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedbychan/pseuds/blessedbychan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where a simple doubling spell goes incredibly wrong or amazingly right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SKZ Little Adventures in Hogwarts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Truth to be told, one thing that bothers Chan the most is when he learned a new spell and couldn’t excel it. So, when Professor Flitwick asked him to learn from Seungmin, his favorite second year student, he was more than happy to obligate. Then here they are, in one of the empty classrooms, trying to find any problem on why he couldn’t learn it well.</p><p>“Geminio!” Chan flicked his wand to the glass on the desk, slowly, a duplicate started to form, but unfortunately, it wasn’t perfect.</p><p>“Urgh!” Chan let out a groan, frustrated, that he can’t master this simple, doubling charm. He turns around and sees Seungmin looking at him, unimpressed.</p><p>“So..?” Chan questioned, hoping the younger could find any solution.</p><p>“I don’t know hyung, but lemme go to the toilet for a moment, i’ve been holding it in since you dragged me here without asking me!” Seungmin barks back at Chan. He was just out of his last class before Christmas holidays when something or someone pulled him out of nowhere and demanded to watch the other casting a spell.</p><p>“Fine. Then come back after that please” Chan gave the younger a pleading look, Seungmin sighed.</p><p>“Sure hyung, in the meantime, try to do the spell a few more times, only the glass okay?” Chan nodded and Seungmin left him alone.</p><p>After Seungmin left, Chan continued on practicing the doubling charm. What is a doubling charm you may ask? The doubling charm is a charm used to duplicate or create an exact replica of an object. Chan tries a few more times and gradually becomes more and more frustrated to the point, he ejected his emotions into the simple spell.</p><p>“GEMINIO” Chan shouted and flick his wand to the mirror nearby instead of the glass on the desk. The spell reflected back and hit himself. Chan was startled and fell on his butt.</p><p>“Chan hyung!” Seungmin rushed towards the elder who was on the floor, he saw the whole thing happened and helped Chan to stand up.</p><p>“Owie” Chan let out a bit of discomfort.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Seungmin asked worriedly, he may seem a bit cold to other students, but he’s very caring among his group of friends.</p><p>“My butt hurts from the fall seungie” Chan whined, still holding on to Seungmin.</p><p>“No, i mean are you okay? I saw the spell hit you back, did anything happen to you? Are you feeling okay? No weird things or feelings?” Seungmin bombarded Chan with questions. The doubling charm has never been used upon living things, so no one knows if it could go incredibly wrong or amazingly right.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, that, i think i’m okay?” Chan checks himself, a bit unsure.</p><p>“You sure?” Seungmin asked again, needing some reassurance.</p><p>“Yes Seungmin, you didn’t see another me running around right?” Chan joked a bit and let out a laugh, Seungmin smiled, knowing that Chan made a joke to stop him from worrying.</p><p>“Okay, fine then, let’s try this a few more times and call it a day okay? Tomorrow is Christmas Eve for god sake, i should be enjoying my holiday starting a few minutes ago” Seungmin complained, but Chan knows, despite those complaints, Seungmin is happy to help his friends. After an hour still trying to master the spell, both of them gave up and went to the dining hall to meet the others.</p><p>“Hey Channie hyung and Seungmin!’ one of the slytherin boys waved at them. Both of them quickly headed to the said table and greeted the others. Eight of them never follow the typical stereotypes where students need to sit with their own house, so they just changed their seat and sat at any house they wanted. The dinner went as peaceful as it could be, meaning that both of the slytherin boys, Jisung and Hyunjin bickers over the silliest things,and the other ravenclaw just watching them, amused. The other hufflepuff, Felix, clinging on around the other gryffindor, Changbin, and another ravenclaw, Seungmin, discussing with Jeongin, the cute little gryffindor about what song to sing for Christmas tomorrow, speaking of Christmas..</p><p>“Hey, are you guys not going back home for Christmas?” Chan suddenly asked, making the others stop from what they’re doing.</p><p>“Nope, me and Seungmin have been selected to lead the choir for Christmas eve” Jeongin answered, Chan nodded.</p><p>“I have practice for semi-final quidditch on the next day of Christmas, so instead of rushing here, it's better for me to stay instead.” Changbin next, and knowing Changbin would stay, this means Felix would stay too. He would never miss a day of Changbin practicing.</p><p>“Mom said no need to come back home because they are too lazy to pick us up later, since the train station must be packed” Minho answered for him and his younger brother, Hyunjin. Hyunjin softly smiled at Chan and blushed a bit before diverting his attention back to Jisung.</p><p>“And I, for one, isn’t going home because I wanted to be with you!” Jisung grinned, Chan let out a laugh. Suddenly, he felt a bit sick. He quickly excused himself and the other’s looked at him worriedly. After reassuring Felix, his roommate, that he’s okay to go to their room by himself, he quickly went and rested.</p><p>The next morning, Chan woke up startled from the horrifying scream of one of his roommates, Felix. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the bed beside him.</p><p>“What the hell Felix?” Felix covered his mouth, clearly he was in shock and pointed to something beside him. Chan turned around, sleepily and without another second, he too, almost screamed. There stood another boy, with his face but blonde hair and with his exact voice.</p><p>“Hello, I’m Christopher Bang.”</p><p>“What the fuck?” Now Chan is wide awake.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>first chapter! only two-shot i think? second part would be tomorrow! hope you'll love it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chan and .... Chris??</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Felix, call seungmin here” Chan said, after finally composing himself and letting the other him sit down on his bed. Felix nodded and rushed out, leaving those two behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what are you?” Chan started to ask curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m you Chan” The blondie smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me? But you, you’re different. I’m black haired, and you,,,” Chan slowly caressed his own hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blonde? The colour that you wanted to dye to but afraid?” Christopher smirk. Chan was ready to fight back but suddenly the door burst open, there, not only Felix and Seungmin, but the others were there too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung!” Seungmin shouted in disbelief. When Felix told him about what happened, he was having a debate with Minho in their common room. Both of them followed Felix quickly when they first heard the news and somehow bumped into the gryffindors and slytherins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Both Chan turned their face to the seven boys.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How the fuck this happened?” Minho asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At least this time it’s not me!” Jisung giddy chimes in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh shut up” Jeongin shuts all of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Explain” Changbin's voice out, a bit stern. The seven of them quickly fully enter the room and sit on Felix’s bed. Chan and Seungmin explained what happened the day before, where the doubling spell hit Chan himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, at least now, one of us is happy having two Chan for Christmas.” Changbin said out loud, teasing. Jisung snickered, knowing who the tease meant for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Christopher okay? Or simply Chris” The blonde one spoke with confidence. He stood up and went to Hyunjin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shall we go and have breakfast love?” Chris took Hyunjin’s hand and kissed his knuckles. Hyunjin was a blush mess. Slowly Hyunjin nodded and went off with Chris. The others just sit there still full of shock, this Christopher guy is very different for the Chan that they know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like at this point, that blonde guy would be the one who gets my little brother heart first” The other snickered at Minho's comment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, you guys knew?” Chan eyes widened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course we knew, you ain’t subtle when anything comes about Hyunjin, it’s been two years!” Minho said, knowing that one of his best friends here has laid his eyes on his brother from the first day Hyunjin started schooling here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you haven’t been so confident either” Changbin joins in to tease the elder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if you aren't fast, those two are gonna finish breakfast and go who knows where and mayhaps fall in love too, then bye bye bang chan” Jisung wipes his fake tears. Hearing that, Chan quickly got out from his bed and went to the dining hall too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like today’s gonna be just fine” Seungmin said and all of them laughed before heading to the dining hall too.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Chan arrived at the dining hall and saw the two laughing with each other. He was boiling inside, angry from seeing how easily Christopher could make Hyunjin smile when they are alone while he, he can’t, the boy just kept on looking away whenever he tried to talk to him when they are left alone. Chan stood there, sigh, calming himself down before heading to both of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, hello there” Chan interrupts their laughing session, Hyunjin immediately stiff and quietly replies a hello back, see, this is what Chan thought before, whenever Hyunjin is with him, the boy automatically stiffens and looks away from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh hi Channie!” Chris replied to him cheerily, even wave his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come sit here too! I was telling jinnie the story on how you messed up at potion class!” Chan's eyes go wide, another thing that Chan dislikes is showing his weakness in front of people, especially someone that he likes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“CHRIS” Chan raised his voice, controlling not to sound so mad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Chris looked at the other innocently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to talk. Alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine” Chris rolled his eyes before eyeing back to Hyunjin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry love, looks like we’re gonna continue this conversation another day.” Hyunjin blushed at the pet name. Suddenly Chris leaned in and gave Hyunjin a peck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“CHRISTOPHER BANG”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine! Bye bye love~” Chris winks, looked back at Chan and smirked. Chan quickly pulled Chris away from there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell is your problem Chris?” Chris looked at the other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why the hell are taking MY hyunjin from me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yours?” Chris smirked, laughing internally at Chan red face, probably shy from accidentally showing his own desire of wanting Hyunjin as his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww, little Channie is blushing~” Chris teases, making the boy blush into a deeper red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Shut it!” Chan managed to say despite the teasing from his twin? That Chan could stay with that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay little Channie, let’s make a deal here, whoever confesses first to that pretty boy, would get the boy and the other must back off, okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And why should I agree with you?” Chan eyed warily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, it's up to you, but don’t you think Hyunjin will accept me? I am everything you want to be, I am brave, daring, confident and could make him laugh like you never would.” Chris smirked, seeing Chan's face fell. He knows Chan too well, the boy must feel a bit threatened, after all, Chris is another version of him, everything that he wanted to be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, I'll accept the deal, don’t think highly of yourself, I am the original Bang Christopher Chan after all, all the things that you have, I have it too.” Chan said triumphantly and went off, leaving Chris behind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, indeed you are, and I want you to believe in that, Chan. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chris softly smiled before going off to search for the pretty boy.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i know i said its a twoshot but i think its gonna be longer T_T sorry for the wait, i am a bit busy lately, anyways hope you guys enjoys this part!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>